


Midnight Rain

by WillowTree200



Category: Bleach
Genre: Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTree200/pseuds/WillowTree200
Summary: After accidentally mating with both Grimmjow and Starrk while in Hueco Mundo one day Ichigo finds himself in the middle of trouble once again when the soul society finds out he is pregnant. Miraculously one day he finds himself in Hueco Mundo where he fights for his survival and that if his children.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo/Coyote Starrk, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Nnoitra Gilga/Szayel Aporro Granz/Tesla Lindocruz, Ulquiorra Cifer/Ichimaru Gin
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

Ichigo was chasing one of the many nameless hollows from karakura town. This particular one had been eating little girls lost souls for several days but had gotten back to Hueco Mundo before he could be killed each time this time instead of the normal shinigami who were stationed there Ichigo was the one to intercept the hollow, and he was itching for a fight after so long without his powers. He drew zangetsu and started toying with the hollow, taking his time killing the poor beast. Ichigo had improved a lot in most of the arts and had excelled in kido recently, and his newly discovered Quincy powers helped him with his reiatsu sensing abilities, but he still sucked at hiding his massive amount of reiatsu, and it was showing his spiritual pressure could be felt spiking all the way in Hueco Mundo, and all of the alpha hollows adjuchas and above instantly found a rising need to find and claim the powerful beta. Ichigo being unaware of the new development, went home content with his fight with the hollow and slept the night away.

The next few weeks were hectic because adjuchas kept showing up and were seemingly only targeting Ichigo. He was rapidly becoming exhausted with fighting the hollows and keeping up in school despite being a crazy powerful shinigami; he still had a human life he wanted to keep up, and he was determined to make sure that he would get the life he wanted. That afternoon while he was studying, he fell asleep on his desk and ended up in his inner world. The sideways skyscrapers were covered in a foggy mist. The old man and Shiro were lounging on one of the buildings discussing something in a hushed tone. They both turned around to see Ichigo giving them each a confused yet weary look the dark circles under his eyes getting even more obvious by the day.

"Hey King you ain't lookin too hot," Shiro said in his echoing voice

"Well, you fight fucking adjuchas two or three times a day on top of homework and studying and see how well you fare," he grouched defensively.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know king, and I think I have and idea why they are all coming after you."

"What is it, you white vampire thing."

"Ouch insulting, but seriously king they want to mate with you, your power is attracting them."

"I don't get it what o you mean they want to mate with me?"

"I mean 'xactly what I said King they want to mate with ya, you see you're a beta, and every alpha bastard in Hueco Mundo is going to be wanting to claim that sweet ass of yours and fill ya full o' cubs."

"But I'm a guy I can't carry children."

" You can, though, in terms of hollows, it doesn't matter its simply a matter of which one of the parents has consumed more female souls, and they are the beta, and ALL betas can get pregnant."

"I don't believe you I think you're messing with me you hollow bastard."

Three weeks later the hollows were getting more and more powerful by the day, and soon he knew there would be Vasto Lordes in town looking for him and there would be a ton of collateral damage Ichigo didn't want so he decided that he was just going to go up to Hueco Mundo and stop this once and for all. His plan was to go to Hueco Mundo, let the mating drive take over, get fucked, and go home. That night when the hollow came to town, Ichigo jumped into the open garganta and went straight to the moonlit world. Ichigo wandered for a while before being tackled by a greenish blur he knew as Nell. He picked up the small girl and stoop up only to be tackled by a larger blue blur this time it was Grimmjow. Ichigo immediately went into a fighting position. Pointing Tensa Zagetsu right down at Grimmjows throat.

The sword at his neck seemed to startle the blue-haired male as he realized he was pinned under none other than Ichigo Kurosaki's foot plus the male was also the tantalizing beta that had been making himself and Starrk go mad for quite some time. Thankfully Nnoitra was content with Szayel and Tesra, so he hadn't been going crazy these last few weeks.

Starrk arrived at the scene only slightly after the blue-haired alpha, seeing Grimmjow pinned by their future beta was quite arousing to Starrk, and he released a burst of his own reiatsu. He watched as the beta's chocolate brown orbs clouded over with lust and the need to mate. He soon found himself battling Ichigo with Grimmjow after a long, hard-fought battle Ichigo submitted, and they spent the rest of the day enjoying their prize.

When Ichigo woke up, he was in a tangled heap of limbs that belonged to the two alphas. He simply got up, making no effort to not wake up the sleeping males. Ichigo grabbed is hakama and shihakusho, pulling them on and walking away. Once he got far enough away, he opened a garganta and left the white sands of Hueco Mundo to return to his normal life once more.

About a month and a half later Ichigo was just about to lose his mind because he had been getting sick his stomach was growing he would crave foods he normally hated and his balance was off. He knew what was going on but he refused to believe it and kept it too himself he slowly started pulling away from everyone to be on his own and Shiro was getting pissed the hollow had warned him and now that it had happened he was hiding away and it was causing the entire inner world to flood. This time he didn't even bother for Ichigo to come into the inner world and just started to yell at him

"Oi, you there, King, pay attention you bastard."

"Why should I?"

"Cause you won't admit the obvious, which is that those two Alpha bastards got ya knocked up." 

"Why are you telling me this if I already know that"

"Since you need help wit' this and you know damn well that if you try and do this alone you are going to put yourself and them at risk."

" Ok but I don't trust any of the Soul Reapers and my friends aren't going to believe me. So who do you suggest I go to?" curiosity laced his voice along with annoyance and concern he knew his hollow was right but he couldn't just waltz up to anyone and tell them he was pregnant with an Arrancar for a sire.

"How 'bout those Visored friends of yours they seem to care and be safe plus they know about hollow pregnancies too."

Approximately three months later Ichigo was sitting in his room in squad four contemplating what to do Rukia and Orihime had spent the previous few months trying to convince him to get rid of the life inside of him after betraying him to the soul society. He then resigned himself to sleep after he couldn't come up with any type of solution.

It was nearly midnight when four cloaked figures stole the orange-haired shinigami from his room in the fourth. They ran through the darkness of the night and went straight to where a garganta was waiting open another figure smiling creepily as the four others plus their orange-haired package entered the realm of hollows the dumped him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Ichigo awoke in a panic when he found that he was surrounded by low-level hollows. He grabbed his zangetsu and started plowing through the hollows, devouring them all as he went not necessarily because he wanted to, but Shiro had taken a fair amount of control away from him because of the sleepy daze he was in. Unfortunately, the hollows just kept coming, and his spiritual pressure was getting more stressed out. He was just about to try and shunpo on the sandy ground to get away, which he knew wouldn't work when he felt two familiar spiritual pressures approach him; they belonged to Starrk and Grimmjow. It made Ichigo and his hollow even more on edge. The urge to run away increasing tenfold as soon as both alphas were visible to the stressed-out hybrid. Ichigo immediately looked for an escape route he knew his alphas would want answers and for him to come with them, but he didn't want to be anywhere near him the alphas were clearly not concerned with his well being because as soon as they saw the orange-haired teen, they started to walk away. He already realized this, though, since neither one had stopped him from leaving even though they were awake. After that, neither one had looked for him either as far as Ichigo knew. Although Ichigo knew they didn't care, the blatant abandonment from both his alphas hurt more than Ichigo cared to admit. He debated between running away from the hollows or just letting them consume him and his children. He decided that he would rather be done with all of this misery now rather than draw it out and see his children get killed in front of him or while he was in labor. Even Shiro agreed with the decision as he was hit with the realization that no one cared for them anymore to any real extent. Grimmjow and Starrk felt their mate's reiatsu take on an even more desperate call for help, but that wasn't what surprised the ex-espadas it was the defeated feel to it. They were confused and worried as to why the once firey and defiant teen's reiatsu was consumed with despair and defeat. It didn't make sense them all it had taken was for them to walk away from the beta before he had initiated self-destruct. The alphas didn't have time to contemplate the oddity before the betas reiatsu faded to the point they could barely tell it was there, and what was left was screaming at the alphas to help them, and they also sensed the reiatsu of cubs. It took a few seconds to register in each of their brains that their mating with Ichigo had produced cubs. That had been months ago, which also meant the beta had been carrying alone for months without either alpha near him, then they just left him. They felt like idiots, they had probably just solidified Ichigo's view that he was an abandoned beta by not only one but two alphas. Grimmjow felt like an idiot; he had abandoned his pregnant beta and was about to let him die. He hadn't lost a mate since he was a young adjuchas and now he was an arrancar and he was about to lose the most powerful mate he had ever had if he didn't speed his ass up and save his beta so mid Sonido he released Starrk couldn't since Lilynette was still in Las Noches with everyone else. When he arrived at the scene, Ichigo was in his hollow form just sitting there as several of the hollows chomped on him. They didn't seem to be doing more than leaving minor wounds that would heal quickly, but it still was more than a tad disconcerting when he saw that his beta was putting up no fight. He promptly dispatched all of the hollows with Starrk. After all, the hollows were gone, and none seemed to be near their location any more the hollow transformed back to the human/ shinigami form.  
Ichigo was completely confused at the alphas who had just supposedly abandoned him coming back and killing all of the hollows that dared approach him. After changing back out of his full hollow form, he just stared at the two alphas tears brimmed in his eyes, he tried to keep his composure to not show them how weak he felt and how much they had hurt him. Grimmjow was patrolling around the area while Starrk kept an eye on the beta. Ichigo was slowly becoming more frustrated and confused as to why they were here. These feelings just made him want to cry even more, but he would not let that happen, so sadness, frustration, and confusion turned into pure fiery rage. Ichigo knew precisely what to do with that.  
Once Grimmjow made his way back to where he and Starrk were Ichigo took the opportunity to finally get the answers he was looking for. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING HERE!" he screeched not waiting for an answer he continued his rant "YOU LEFT ME HERE! YOU SAW ME IN TROUBLE CALLING FOR HELP, AND YOU WALKED AWAY!"  
"Well, we thought you could handle it and wouldn't appreciate our attempt to help you." Grimmjow said, trying to put an early stop to this because he knew if this continued, his mate was going to plant both his and Starrk's asses in the ground. Szayel would have to spend the next few weeks patching them up and keeping Harribel from turning them both into rugs.  
"WELL, THEN WHAT ABOUT AFTER OUR MATING, AS FAR AS I KNOW, NEITHER OF YOU JACK ASSES EVEN LOOKED FOR ME!"

"Well, did it ever occur to you that abandonment works both ways. You left us without a word, then you suddenly show up here calling for help, and we thought you wouldn't want to see us but when we realized you were pregnant and weren't fighting back any more we knew that Harribel would have our hides if we didn't help you." This time Starrk replied calmly, hurt lacing his voice. Neither he nor Grimmjow expected Ichigo to break down crying on the ground at the statement.

"I really did deserve what they said I am a monster; I should have just stayed away; I am only causing more pain wherever I go." Ichigo sobbed  
They stared as their beta was wracked with guilty self-deprecating sobs that showed just how much he was hurting. Something had happened during those five and a half months before they found him. Whatever it was, it had shaken the previously unshakeable warrior to his core. Starrk was more than a little shell shocked, looking at the sobbing beta next to him. He hadn't meant for Ichigo to take it so hard it was supposed to be a statement that made him think maybe even apologize. However, he was not expecting to have him break down like he had. Starrk was unsure whether he should comfort him or not; it was a toss-up how Ichi would react. As time wore on, the sobbing only got worse, and he had started rocking back and forth saying sorry repeatedly bearing his head in his hands. Even though his mind was still trying to catch up his body was moving on instinct to comfort the beta. He wrapped his arms around him just letting Ichigo cry into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew the time for his escape would come; he would take revenge on all those who had imprisoned him. The fail-safe would trigger as soon as he said the word, and they would be much to busy dealing with the aftermath of that to deal with him.

Uryu was walking through the halls in a daze; his mind was a mess. He had just had enough information shoved down his throat by not only the crazy shopkeeper but his father and newly discovered uncle to send him into shock if it hadn't been for Yoruichi accidentally transforming right after all that in front of him he probably would have passed out. He was knocked out of his daze by a size 6.5 men's shoe he picked it up and knew it belonged to one 5'4 terror.  
"OI, specs you look like someone popped your strawberry ass." smirked the midnight haired tiny terror. He may not look like much of a threat looking all innocent and such, but damn were his teeth sharp.  
"I see you have another rip in the jacket I fixed for you yesterday Akabane."  
"Yeah, well, at least I didn't get myself fucked."  
"I participated in no such form of intercourse, you elementary school delinquent." Even though his words had been composed, he had a scorching blush take over his face.  
"But seriously, dude, why the fuck are you walking around like Nemu just showed up in your bed again." He wasn't quite sure what to tell the petite menace, but he knew that telling him a lie would never work, so maybe hedging his words would.  
"Kisuke just gave me some rather shocking info on Kurosaki's whereabouts and a few other things."  
"Well, spill it what exactly did he say."  
"Why do you want to know."  
"Cause I kinda miss that angry strawberry."  
"I'll tell you later somewhere others can't hear us, preferably." With that said, the midget skipped off allowing uryu to come up with some fathomable explanation for his cousin's disappearance.  
Kaito was always a little off his hinges and crazy, but having to wait until lunch to learn where the leader of their little ragtag team had disappeared off too for six months was making him a little more insane than usual. The time moved at a crawl, the teachers were droning on forever, so when lunch hit, he literally flew out of the classroom and to Uryu's. He grabbed him and dragged the poor boy up two flights of stairs to the roof, where he finally dropped him.  
"Ok, now tell me what you know before I bite you."  
"Uh wha, where."  
"You're on the roof with me, where no one can hear us, BAKA."  
"Oh..."  
"Now GIVE ME MAH ANSWERS."  
"Well, IchigoisinHuecoMundoafterorihimeandrukiasupposedly betrayedhimtothesoulsocietybecauseheispregnantwithanespadaforasireandheescapedsomehowandheisalsomycousin."  
"THEY DID WHAT."  
"Orihime and Rukia supposedly betrayed Ichigo to the soul society after they found out he was pregnant. Ichigo was being held in the soul society till a little while ago when he escaped to Hueco Mundo and one of the Arrancar is the sire."  
"No I got all of that I was just shocked, NOW WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO BOUT' THOSE FUCKIN' HOES."  
"You actually think that they would betray him, I mean Rukia I can see but Orihime there is no way that girl is way too sweet."  
"Have you SEEN that woman her tits are the size of fucking bowling balls and no one can possibly be that ditzy without hiding something plus she assumed I was STRAIGHT, and when she found out I wasn't she tried to suffocate me."  
"Are you sure she wasn't just overly excited?"  
"Given the bruises, I'm sporting from being under her. THE ANSWER IS NO." That silenced the quincy who now wore a look of contemplation turned fury.  
"Hey Akabane up for some target practice?"  
"Do I look violent to you."  
"Yes..." it would take a while for the Quincy to recover from the last shoe that had hit him so Kaito just left seething silently as his cute and innocent composure faded away into nothingness.

This feeling of ever-impending doom should have gone away by now. He thought this feeling was because Ichigo was missing, but it would be gone by now if it was that. What was the universe trying to tell Kaito? The feeling sent his insides spinning and all he wanted to do was find the nearest bush to empty his guts into.  
There was also the matter of dealing with the duo of betraying bitches he wanted to exact some form of revenge on the two girls for stealing away his second favorite plaything, but he refused to hurt women. He knew that Uryu would exact his revenge for him but that was simply not as satisfying. He found his thoughts interrupted by another person sitting in the tree ahead of him swinging around some form of blade. A moment later the same guy fell out of the tree falling straight onto the hilt of his sword, promptly falling over.  
"Hey you ok," he said while poking the guys face. When the other guy groaned he simply walked away. It was another minute before the blonde caught up to him and jumped directly in front of him.  
"Who are are you? What are you doing here? And how can you see me?"  
"None of your business pretty boy," Kaito said nonchalantly continuing to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of the alphas let their precious strawberry go all night long while they slept in the desert sands. They had been taking turns holding him and watching out for any unfortunate hollows who got to close the group of adults.

Ichigo awoke wrapped in a pair of strong arms, and he was not to keen on being held like a woman. Since he didn't know what was going on, he was terrified. Despite the beta instincts telling him he was safe, he still started struggling and screaming, wanting the strange arms encircling him to go away. Several well-placed kicks and punches later, he was out of the groaning alpha's arms and running as far as he could go and not looking back.

To say that there was panic after the alphas found their beta gone would be a gross understatement. They had both used the fastest sonido they had to get back to Las Noches, and even by hollow standards, that was fast. When they got back, the ex- Espada all gathered to hear the reason both of the alphas had been gone all night. It took them a good twenty minutes to be able to talk slowly enough for any of the others to pick up on what they were saying.

" Ichigo pregnant.... mate, fighting, abandoned, crying, slept, ran away." All the others stared at Grimmjow blankly before Nnoitra started to laugh.

"So you're telling me that you mated the Kurosaki kid and got him knocked up, then he left you. Then you found him yesterday fighting off attackers, and when he saw you, he thought he was abandoned and started to cry, and you slept with him last night in the desert, and he ran off again this morning," Nnoitra summarized. Both the other alpha's nodded.

"Yes, that is correct; he ran off this morning, and we would like your assistance in finding him," Starkk said. The others looked apprehensive like they didn't know what to do. The others looked apprehensive like they didn't know what to do. It wouldn't be hard for any of the others had it been one of there own or even another hollow, but Ichigo Kurosaki was an enemy even if he was only fighting them because he had to. Even then, he'd been the one to defeat Aizen, and what they had seen of the boy now made it clear that not only was he far more powerful, but his skill was even higher. Nothing was stopping him from killing them on the spot, and with his instincts running so high, the likelihood was even greater for a misunderstanding.

Harribel was the first to break the silence " I will help you search for him; I would never leave a pregnant beta alone and in distress."

"Me too, you would help me if one of mine were lost." Surprisingly this came from Nnoitra, who up until now had appeared to have no interest in the matter.

Grimmjow and Starrk bowed their heads, showing the others their appreciation. " I think it would be best to go out and search as soon as possible he is not in a good state and could be anywhere and the longer we wait, the farther away he is going to get.

~Ichigo's Pov~

Flash step was getting exhausting now even though he hadn't used it for very long, so he stopped finding himself staring up at a cliff. Deciding whether or not to investigate was a hard decision, given that he could easily run into another group of hollows. He thanked the gods that he wouldn't have to fight any Adjuchas or Vasto Lordes unless they had lost their minds. The problem with menos, though, is that they tended to travel in groups, and could be even deadlier than a soul reaper to him since they didn't care about who or what they were attacking. It just so happened that he was an easy target due to his heavily pregnant state.

After a good 5 or 10 minutes of searching, he found a cave hidden in the side of the cliff. Not knowing what was in that cave made him extremely anxious. It certainly didn't help that his alter ego hadn't decided to chime in even with his usual snarky comment. This silence was unprecedented since his inner hollow had been particularly chatty up until yesterday. Deciding that it would better if they all found shelter and soon staying out in the open like this for very long was not a good idea.

The cave was even darker and chillier than the frigid wasteland had previously been. He was lucky that he could see relatively well in the dark and had resistance to the cold otherwise, he would have already lost his way. Upon exploring the cave, he found that it was quite spacious and areas that could be used to his advantage and several places he could hide.

Hours had passed, and in that time, he had managed to make the cave more comfortable and laid down in one of the sunken-in portions of the cave. He felt himself slowly drift off, opening his eyes to see his inner-world. Not sensing nor seeing either the old man or the hollow made him curious about where his spirits had vanished off. It didn't take long to locate them, and the first thing he noticed was the fact that Shiro was pouting while encircled in the arms of Zangetsu. Several minutes passed before the pair acknowledged. Then it hit him that it wasn't that they hadn't noticed him; it was that both spirits were deliberately ignoring him.

"What the fuck is up with you guys I haven't heard a sound from either of you..."

"Humph" was all the responce that the hollow gave.

"He is pouting not that it could not have been avoided had you not ran off this morning." sighed Zangetsu

"I haven't got a clue what you're going on about all I did this morning..." It hit him like a ton of bricks that he had run away from his mates yet again this morning, and Shiro was pissed about it. "You hollow bastard, why the fuck didn't you say something earlier," He fumed.

"Cause' I wanted to an' it's pretty fucking hilarious too see you get your panties in a twist." Jested Shiro.

"There is still the problem that you have run off to the middle of nowhere again, Ichigo, neither Shiro nor I can help you find them; most of our power is going to the young."

"Damn... is there any way that they might be able to find us if I flared my power."

"OUR power dumbass and yea' that would probably work as long as they're looking for you, my suggestion is to flare our power every fifteen minutes or so."

"Soo, we just sit here and wait..."

"Yep, and hope we don't get attacked again in the meantime."

He left waking up staring at the rock ceiling and wondered if this crazy plan of theirs would actually work.


End file.
